


Naturally

by maddy_the_weeb



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Capitalizing Eros Unironically, Eros - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Wordcount: 100-500, i mean its not angst, is this fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddy_the_weeb/pseuds/maddy_the_weeb
Summary: Yuuri's still having trouble with Eros, and Victor tries to offer some advice (which just ends up confusing and flustering both of them).





	Naturally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teaforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaforest/gifts).
  * Inspired by [if music be the blood of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605993) by [teaforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaforest/pseuds/teaforest). 



> -disappears for half a year and comes back with 300 words-
> 
> Hey y'alllllll (if everyone is actually here lmao)!! Yes I'm using y'all unironically it's bad I know. I've been writing (have I) and there's a couple giant au's I wanna get started but motivation? Even though I have them plotted out and everything? Idk her.
> 
> Set in the week where Yurio is in Hasestu!  
> Victor is very thirsty and is flirting non-stop. He doesn't know how he can be any more obvious.  
> Yuuri is anxious and oblivious, as always.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605993 
> 
> This fic sent me into a burst of inspiration, and I really liked it! Thanks so much @teaforest!!! Dedicating this one to you <3

 

“Yuuri, stop!”

 

 

Victor called out gently, snapping Yuuri out of his daze as he struggled through the Eros choreography. Minako's studio is the perfect place for off the ice training while Yurio is out. Victor thinks he went back to Yu-topia, but out of his frustration with Agape and subsequent storming out of the rink, who can say?

 

  
Yuuri blinked, and stared at Victor.

  
“What feels off to you?”

 

  
“I-I'm not sure.” Yuuri stammered. “This honestly isn't something I've done before.”

 

  
“I know it's challenging feeling something you've never felt before.” Victor shifted, and took a few steps towards Yuuri. “But Eros is something that comes naturally, yes?”

 

  
Suddenly, to Yuuri horror (and excitement) Victor was very close. Very, very close. Their noses were almost touching, and Yuuri couldn't help but stare into Victor's eyes, frozen. A soft tingle of fingers beneath Yuuri's chin was an unfamiliar feeling, and Yuuri had to hold himself back from leaning into the touch. Victor tilted his chin up, and Yuuri could feel the exhale of air from Victor's nose against his face.

 

  
“Like this, Yuuri~” Victor purred his name, and Yuuri couldn't lie that he almost let out a pleased hum. Painfully aware how close Victor was, with a movement he couldn't control, Yuuri's eyes flicked down to Victor's lips. Finally, Yuuri's brain activated, and blood rushed to his cheeks. Stumbling back with a deep blush on his face, Yuuri stammered helplessly, before running off.

 

  
~~~~~~

 

  
Slowing down after his sprint out of the studio, Yuuri put his hands over his face. He can't handle this (especially when part of him just wants to kiss Victor)! He'll never admit that to anyone, but being so close to Victor makes it harder and harder to ignore his growing feelings.

 

  
Back in the studio, Victor's heart is racing.

 

  
_ Bozhe moi. _ Victor thinks. He's not sure if he can handle this much longer, especially when Yuuri insists on being so oblivious.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!
> 
> Please please please leave a comment or kudos! Just seeing that someone liked this enough to click a button makes me really happy and inspires me more.
> 
> I'm taking this super seriously for a 300 word ficlet lmao
> 
> Comment! Kudos! Thanks so much for reading! <3 <3 <3


End file.
